


hi my friend thinks you're cute

by marinefollese



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Angst, F/M, onesided izuriko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinefollese/pseuds/marinefollese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The emotional catastrophe of having feelings for your best friend's crush is one Izuki Shun knows well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hi my friend thinks you're cute

**Author's Note:**

> this goes with the idea that izuki and hyuuga went to elementary sch tgt and riko joined them in middle school.

Shun thinks Hyuuga is an idiot sometimes. He's all bark and no bite off the court, especially when he threatens to kill Shun so he'll stop punning.  _As if_ , Shun thinks with a laugh. But he's a friend (best friend) all the same, and Shun treasures him very much. So much so that he followed Hyuuga to Seirin, despite there not being a basketball club at the time, just to accompany his friend. 

Which brings him back to his original train of thought; Hyuuga is an idiot. Despite wearing glasses, the captain of the Seirin team is a real imbecile, and Shun is glad that he can at least be there to guide Hyuuga. He isn't vice-captain for nothing. Which is why he tries his best to push his friend towards Riko. Shun knows what those red cheeks mean, what those stuttered sentences and that soft look in his eyes mean. He knows what they all mean. He's learnt from first-hand experience what having feelings for Aida Riko can do to you. 

He's still learning. 

Shun isn't a temperamental person, and he hardly gets angry, but there are times when anger boils deep in his gut. Hyuuga, being the fool he is, had blatantly tried to peep on those girls at the hot springs, despite Shun's warnings not to. And he blushes every time Momoi shows up, because he is a stupid, hormonal teenage boy. _Riko is right there!_ Shun's mind screams whenever Hyuuga acts like this. Which is why he tries his best to remember that there is someone there, someone who makes the boys much happier than Momoi or some sexy college girls ever will. 

He always remembers. 

Kiyoshi is much more of a man than either him or Hyuuga. Which is why Riko liked him first. And is probably why Riko likes him best. The thought tugs at Shun's heart a little. He'd like (himself) Hyuuga to be Riko's favourite- the person that kept her up at night with stupid jokes, the person that held her hand in the winter and her waist in the summer, the person that ate her terrible cooking because her smile was worth it. 

\--

Shun's eyes are downcast when Hyuuga claims he's going to confess to Riko before the year draws to an end. They've won the Winter Cup, yes, so they don't have to confess naked in front of the school. But Hyuuga is confessing anyway, just not naked. 

Hyuuga sends him a text in the morning:

_im gonna tell the coach today._

Shun texts him back after putting down his slice of toast. 

_i guess you could say she's your butter half_

Hyuuga tells him to die, and then he thanks him for always pushing him in the right direction. Hyuuga's heart is in the right place, at least, muses Shun, unlike his own. Because a small part of Shun is happy that his best friend, the captain, the clutch shooter, the  _hero_ , gets the girl. But a large part of Shun is hoping that Riko'll turn him down, and she'll come running to him instead, because ' _I've always liked Izuki-kun!'._

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess im sorry but i had these _feelings_


End file.
